His Queen
by cyansapphire
Summary: Eragon has been broken and burned for far too long. When he finally has the happiness he has so long desired, he can't help but ponder what it took to get to where he is. Takes place a few centuries after Inheritance. ExA. First Fic. Constructive Critcism. Enjoy.


His Dröttning

She never ceased to have this affect on him. From the moment she was brought, rather abruptly, into his world, he loved her. And despite the pain, despite the heartbreak she gave him and would continue to give him, he was incapable of loving her any less. How could he love anyone more?

Throughout the duration of his life, he had received heartbreak, seen destruction beyond compare, felt the incomprehensible pangs of desperation and survived! Yet nothing compared to this. She was beautiful, she held his heart, and she could easily destroy it. Had it not always been as such?

He could hear her heartbeat, and suddenly, everything else that existed in his world became a small factor compared to the sleeping beauty in his arms. He watched as she exhaled a breath and her beautiful emerald orbs fluttered open, watching him with the same intensity that he watched her with. Only moments later, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen occurred. She smiled.

Her soft pink lips and honey colored skin complimented her deep green eyes that glinted with such innocence that it was heartbreaking. The elf he held in his arms was undoubtedly his life. Never again would he have the strength to let her go. It was too much for him, too heartbreaking for him to even entertain the thought. That alone sent him spiraling. How could one person hold his entire world? How could one person break him with her eyes alone? He watched as the keeper of his heart closed her heavy eyelids and let out a soft breath. Even then, he was captivated by her.

He had thought that his heart would be too broken to love another. He had watched the strongest people crumble, his own family had betrayed him and he would live forever to ponder the consequences. It simply wasn't possible to let another person in his heart when it had already been torn, burned, shredded, and stomped on. His heart was broken. Yet he loved her with all the pieces.

He tried to remember how he had survived without her. How he could have ever possibly lived without her in his life, in his broken heart. It was like trying to imagine what his life would have been like without his bond-mate. His beloved dragon had both blessed him and cursed him with the gift of immortality. He would never age as his cousin had, he could not forget the terrors he had been exposed to in the devastating battles he took place in. He would be forced to live the remaining of his existence with the regrets. At the same time, however, she had given him power, hope and the confidence to do what must be done. Without her, he would have perished years ago of old age. Without her, the dark tyrant would still be a looming shadow, threatening the hearts of many in his old home. Without his beloved dragoness, the raven haired elf he held in his arms would not be alive. It was that thought alone that made the broken blue Rider realize that his agony was worth it. To hold her in his arms, to watch the peaceful expressions cross her face was worth the Rider's pain. He would face anything, destroy anything, that would ever disturb the quiet peace he held in his arms. Even if it meant breaking again.

He came back from his dark thoughts to the plains of reality when he felt her palm caress his stubbled jaw and gazed into the never ending sea of green. She smiled once more and he could feel his heart rate increase to an unhealthy speed. She could reduce him to ashes, or give him the strength to lead a nation of Rider's. She could destroy his already fragile state of being, or she could repair him, fix the broken pieces of his heart that he believed irreparable.

She had the power to break his heart, yet he knew she never would. He saw his own reflection in her gleaming emerald orbs and was shocked. There, in her eyes, stood a man, broken, shattered, destroyed. Yet in the destruction, there was hope. He could barely discern it but it was there. Hope, happiness, love. They all existed within him. Hidden, perhaps, but they were there.

He saw the reflection of another person next to the man. The other keeper of his heart. She was his savior and was of comparable beauty to the elf he held in his arms. She had the same emerald eyes, that seemed to be never ending, the same raven black hair and pointed ears as the elf he held in his arms. The elf he had been holding began to wriggle and was soon throwing her arms around both his neck, and the neck of the elf next to him.

"Mother! Father!"

He chuckled whilst wrapping an arm around his energetic daughter and his mate. Enfolding them both in a tight embrace, as if he could not bear to let go. He turned his head to face his mate only to find her eyes locked onto his, searching them with fervor he could not match. It felt as though she was in his mind though that could not be the case, surely he would have noticed such an intrusion. Yet no matter how he tried to keep her out, she knew.

She wrapped her arms around him and he felt a tendril of her mind reach out to his. With no inhibitions, he quickly granted her entrance to his scarred mind, allowing her to see the extent of the damage. She continued to penetrate into his eyes as she whispered into his mind.

_Do not lose yourself, Eragon. I can not bear to watch you in so much agony, my beloved._

His gaze sharpened on her and he quickly responded, letting the truth of his words be heard.

_Arya, iet Dröttning, I could never be lost with you guiding my way. You are a ray of hope in my desolate world, the water that ends a blazing inferno of hatred and regret. I cannot get lost in my regrets when it was my actions of the past that led me here, to you. I cannot regret what I have done in my past when they are the reason for my happiness today. Yes, I am broken, but that does not mean for a moment that I cannot love you or our daughter with all the pieces. I cannot regret my actions when they have led me to the blooming happiness I feel today. Iet Dröttning, iet hjarta, iet ilian. _

His daughter shifted slightly in his lap and pulled away, "Father, can we go flying today? Please? You promised!"

He chuckled once more, "Yes Selena. We can go flying. I am sure Saphira would love to stretch her wings on such a lovely day."

"Yes! I will go tell Saphira!"

He returned his gaze to the queen of his heart, "Will you fly with us, love?"

She smiled and leaned forward to gently capture his lips with her own, "Of course, iet Shur'tugal, there is not another place in this world that I would rather be."

He smiled as he reached for her hand, rubbing small circles in her palm with the tip of his finger. Yes, he was broken and yes, he was unsure of his future and what it would bring. There was only one thing that he knew for certain in the unpredictable world he existed in. No matter what he faced, no matter what he had to do, he could accomplish any task with the females who had unintentionally wormed there way into his heart. As long as he had his dragon, his daughter and his love he would be just fine.

_Yes, they are truly iet Dröttnings._

* * *

**Translations:**

**I****et - My**

**Drottning- Queen (plural: Drottnings)**

**Hjarta - Heart**

**Ilian- Happiness**

**Shur'tugal - Dragon Rider**

* * *

**Soooo you like? I hope so but ehh…this is my first fic so go easy on me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism but I'm not going to beg for reviews.. that's just shameful. If your reading this right now its safe to say you read the story so can you just let me know if it was any good? Tell me if there were any errors or something you didn't like. Should I write more stories or throw myself off a cliff? If you didn't like it tell me why! I want to get better. Thanks!**


End file.
